Team 7: Shingigami Trio
by kb80
Summary: Kakashi realizes what his team will go through, and he knows just the way to prepare them. Look out world the Shingigami Trio has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

An old man sat at his desk awaiting the arrival of an appointment. While he was waiting he was finishing off the last of that particular day's paperwork by signing off on one of Danzo's Ne's "secret" missions. In all reality that was simply a formality as the old warhawk would do the mission anyways, if it hadn't already been done. As he finished signing the document, his thoughts wandered to a certain blonde genin that he was particularly fond of. Said genin was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The sun-kissed blonde was so full of life and the aptly named "Will of Fire" that it was almost palpable whenever one spoke to the young preteen. This was even more remarkable when one considered that the boy was an outcast in his own village due to his jinchuriki status. This train of thought brought the elderly Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, back to the appointment he was scheduled to have with the boy's Jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Almost instantly after that thought occurred in the Hokage's head, he heard a knock come from his door. After inviting the person who knocked inside his office, Sarutobi greeted the white haired, one-eyed man.

"Hello Kakashi-kun. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The seemingly cyclops-esque Jonin replied "Hokage-sama I would like permission to use Minato-sensei's old training chamber to train my genin squad for any challenges they might face. This would be prudent due to the fact that two of my genin are very special cases and are at risk of attempted kidnappings, and it has been brought to my attention very recently that genin Haruno Sakura lives in an abusive household, making myself, her jonin sensei, her pseudo-guardian" the young Jonin said with barely concealed rage threatening to erupt like a volcano under the half mask he wore around his face. The Hokage quickly assessed the situation and promptly responded with a simple yes. He then asked the elite jonin "Kakashi-kun, how much time will you need?" The stoic jonin's response was simple "ten months Hokage-sama. That would give me ten years in the chambers to get them up to at the very least jonin level, and they would be back a month before the annual chunnin exams." "Thank you Kakashi-kun. Your leave starts tomorrow, so I would suggest having your genin ready.

The Next Day:

The three genin of squad seven stood in their designated training grounds, training ground 32, waiting for their jonin sensei to appear. The shortest of the three gathered, the blonde haired boy with strikingly blue eyes, clad in an almost all orange jumpsuit, let out a small yawn, testament to how early they were gathered. The pink haired genin dressed in a red dress with white around the edges and a white circle on the back merely ignored the yawn as a glazed over look in her green eyes hid that she was contemplating whether or not she should set a booby trap for their perennially late sensei. The third member of their group, a black haired and eyed boy wearing a blue, high collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back simply heatedly glared at a tree in the training grounds. Immediately after the blonde let loose the yawn, a whirlwind of leaves announced the arrival of their jonin sensei.

"Alright team, we have been cleared for a ten month training trip by the Hokage. This trip will be special as we will actually be training for ten years, however where we are going time goes faster, so it will be ten months to the rest of the world, it will be ten years to us. We will spend a year on each aspect of being a ninja, and after that we will begin elemental chakra training and more. Any questions? No? Good." And with that said, the white haired jonin made hand-seals that were too fast for the untrained eye to see and the group vanished without a trace. That would be the last time Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura were seen. For from that day forth, to the shinobi world they would be known as Konoha's shingigami trio. On that day the legends of the White Death, the Black Shingigami, and the Red Valkyrie began.


	2. Chapter 2

An old man let out a sigh of relief as he put down his stamp as he finished his last bit of paperwork for the day. He began to muse about a particular genin team that had gone on a ten month training trip that would actually last ten years for the team in question. His musings were cut short, as it seemed they always were, by a knock on his office door. After telling the people who intruded upon his quiet to enter, he took a visage of seriousness. Standing before him was the jonin sensei of Konoha genin squad 7 and behind him stood three figures who, while unknown, he was able to guess the identities of. "Team 7 reporting back from training trip, Hokage-sama" said the one-eyed jonin. "And how was said training trip Kakashi" implored the aging Hokage. "It was a great success, Hokage-sama. I only expected to get my genin up to elite jonin level, and that's all that I did. They took the initiative to keep progressing in their training, and the results are simply astounding. After five years they were all on my level, if not above it, and the next five years... they took it upon themselves to train until they could defeat kage-level opponents with ease. All three of them are S-ranked shinobi, and their teamwork is better than flawless. Sakura operates as the capitan and long range/support while Naruto and Sasuke are just forces of nature. Quite literally as well, I would implore you to give them a C-rank mission right now, just so that they can go into the chunin exams" finished the white haired man identified as Kakashi. "You appear to have an uncanny amount of faith in them Kakashi. So be it, they took all the necessary D-rank missions before they left, so you can have this mission, it is to escort a bridge builder to wave" answered the God of Shinobi. "Thank you, Hokage-sama" replied Kakashi.

A couple hours later, five figures walked along the path leading out of Konoha, in a odd, yet serene silence. As they came upon a puddle, a pink haired young woman who looked about the age of 22 and was dressed in an red long-sleeved shirt that opened up at the end of the sleeves, and long tight black pants, with a bow and arrow strung around her back, began making hand signals to the three other shinobi of the group. The dark haired young man dressed in simply black pants and a vest with the Uchiha crest on the back of it, with two swords strapped on his back responded with a simple nod, while the blonde-haired young man dressed in white pants that flowed out at the bottom, but were taped up at the ankles, and had two hook swords loosely dangling from his waist, gave a small grin. The white haired man in blue shirts and pants with a mask around his face, and a jonin flak vest, let out a small sigh that held a confirming tone to it. And all of a sudden two figures appeared from the puddle, making a mad dash for the white haired man. They each had a claw with a chain that linked the two, randomly appearing men, and they used this fact to their advantage, as they ran in circles around the jonin, and squeezed, tearing him to shreds. The other members of the group each acted in a different way as the old civilian man with graying brown hair was grabbed by the beautiful young woman and taken to safety, while the blond haired member's grin widened to almost massive proportions, and the dark haired one stated going through hand signs. Then, it was over. The headless body of one of the two assailants slumped to the ground as blond haired one finished wiping off his blade, and the other was surrounded by a wall of earth with only his head showing. The next thing he knew, he was looking into the blood red eyes of a fully developed sharingan, and then he knew nothing.

In the land of the living, the pink haired girl piercingly stared into the old man's dark brown eyes with her own emerald eyes, as if trying to figure out what was inside of his soul. The white haired man previously thought killed spoke, marking the first time anyone on the trip said anything. "Tazuna-san, do you have any inkling as to why these missing-nins were after you? Pick your next words carefully, because I am not truly in charge of this mission, the leader is Sakura, the girl who is currently deciding whether or not she should kill you or let you survive right now" stated the white haired man. The old man identified as Tazuna replied "Kakashi-san, Sakura-san, I am sorry for deceiving you but I am poor. My village, no my country, needs this bridge that I am working on finished if we have any chance of ever becoming economically independent again! If it wasn't for Gato, this wouldn't have even happened! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" This is when Sakura decided to speak up "Naruto, Sasuke, new mission parameters. Since I know you heard all of that, and I know you know who Gato is, you are to assassinate Gato. That is Naruto's job. Sasuke, you are to be Tazuna-san's protection detail at all times. Am I clear?" The blonde haired boy with piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow at times, identified as Naruto, gave a curt nod and an almost insane grin, while the black haired, black eyed boy known as Sasuke simply grunted in acknowledgement. This was the start of their shinobi careers as bringers of death.


End file.
